(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brake lever connecting bars of the type normally used on railway cars to pivotally connect two brake levers of a railway car brake rigging together. In use, the connection is made either across the top or bottom of the car-truck bolster or sometimes through the bolster itself. In some applications the center portion of the connector is offset in relation to the ends for clearance purposes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices that address the problem of brake lever connecting bars of the type normally used on railway cars to pivotally connect two brake levers of a railway car brake rigging together, can be seen in the following U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 557,122, 1,470,120 and 4,159,187.
In U.S. Pat. No. 557,122 entitled "A Bottom Bar for Brake Levers" discloses a bar formed from two pressed and forged bars secured together by a plurality of fasteners. This patent discloses a bar having a bifurcated ends which are fabricated from multiple pieces which appears to be one method of forming such a brake lever without casting as is presently used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,470,120, a connecting rod is disclosed formed from a tubular body, the opposite ends of which have been split apart so that a U-shaped yoke can be inserted within the split ends which are then reshaped around the yoke. This patent is cited as prior art as showing a method of fabricating a bifurcated reinforced end from a tubular member attempting to solve the same problem that applicant addresses in this patent application.
Finally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,187, a five-piece brake lever connection device is disclosed wherein separate jaw portions are formed separately and welded to oppositely disposed ends of a rod-like portion 10. This patent again addresses the problem of forming a brake lever connecting rod from multiple pieces rather than a casting. The jaws are positioned in the ends of the tubular member and as such is considered relevant to applicant's disclosure.
Applicant's device utilizes a tubular member with jaws formed in oppositely disposed ends by the use of a preformed insert that effectively increases the side wall thickness of the tubular member to provide the required bearing surfaces. The insert does not distort or enlarge the tube and the remaining non-reinforced walls of the tube ends are cutaway to provide clearance for the brake levers.